


A Difference In Goodbyes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes Eren to the ocean and tells him those three little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference In Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> been stuck in a writers block since school got out, mostly because i write to distract myself and in summer i have nothing important i need to distract myself from. then i saw a post on tumblr about how german wasn't an ugly language at all, because what could be ugly about a language that didn't say goodbye, only "until we meet again" and this little bastard was born

He owes the kid this much, Levi decides as he stares over the vast, slate grey expanse of the ocean.  The coold wind that ruffles his hair smells of brine and when he licks his chapped lips, he tastes salt from the spray.

There is a storm brewing high above him.  The swell of the waves is slowly growing bigger, washing higher on the sandy shore, leaving behind foam and the occasional tendril of seaweed.  Right now, Levi is standing on the powdery dry section of the beach, his bare feet covered in a thin layer of dust. For Eren's sake, Levi will eventually go closer to the ocean, allowing sand to clump on his pants and the waves to wash over his feet.

He's never been one to openly show displays of affection. but right now he's holding Eren tightly and he never wants to let go.

But he knows he has to, because didn't the old saying go, "If you love someone, release them, and they will return to you if it is meant to be".

"Look, Eren." He says softly to his subordinate. "Is it everything you dreamed it would be?"

He closes his eyes as he waits for the other to reply, and when he does, his voice is so quiet Levi wonders if he even spoke at all.

"It's magnificent sir.  I want to stay here forever.  I want us to stay here forever.  We could build a house just off the shoreline, Armin and Mikasa and everyone else can visit, and we'll be like a family."

"You know that can't happen Eren. It's impossible."

"Well, at least try to visit as often as you can, promise?"

"I promise." Levi says lowly, the knot in his throat painfully tight. He does not want to think of what could have been.  He must face reality.  "Let's get a closer look, huh?"

Together they go to the water, which is icy cold as it washes the dust off Levi's feet.  His toes curl in the sand and he thinks he hears Eren laugh at him.

"I want to tell you something Eren." He says, looking up at the sky.  "Something you probably already know."

Eren is silent.

"I..." Levi struggles to get the words out, but the lump in his throat is blocking them and it hurts.  He wants to give Eren some sort of meaningful speech about life and death, loneliness and love, and just how important the kid was to him, but he can't.  Finally, he bows his head and whispers, "I love you." before unscrewing the top off the urn cradled in his arms and scattering the ashes inside to the sea.  The storm is picking up, and Levi finds it oddly fitting.

Long ago, he and Eren had spent some time teaching their different languages to each other.  Eren had learned that the French have two ways to say goodbye.   _Au revoire_ was used with the knowledge that they would see each other again soon.   _Adieu_ was used with the certainty that the people speaking would never meet again.  Levi learned that the Germans didn't have a word for goodbye, not even a permanent goodbye. Instead they said, _Auf Wiedersehen_ or "Until we meet again."

Levi does not know if this life will be his only one, and he's never been a superstitious man.  But he refuses to give up the hope that he and Eren and everyone he has ever mourned will meet again.  If he gave up that one last hope, he might as well die.

" _Auf Wiedersehen,_ Eren."  Levi says.  The wind is at his back as he turns and walks away, pushing him towards new horizons.  Had he been in the habit of looking back, he would  have seen the ghost of a young man materialize and watch him go with a sad smile on his face.

 _"Adieu,_ Corporal Levi."

Slowly, the spirit dissipated like mist, or ashes thrown to the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> fucking bye
> 
> edit: in case you're confused about what the fuck this is, Eren died and Levi is hallucinating about hearing him speak im sorry for any confusion can you tell this was written in five minutes with no beta reader ehehe


End file.
